


Dreaming From The Waist

by Mxxnwxstlx_Mxnxxn



Category: Anything Is Fair Game!, The Who
Genre: AUs I Love AUs, I suck at tags x summaries!!, M/M, some Poger too, some mentions of Roger x Pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxxnwxstlx_Mxnxxn/pseuds/Mxxnwxstlx_Mxnxxn
Summary: A bunch of little shots ranging from G to EI CAN'T WRITE SMUT SO BUT I TRY LOL





	1. Chapter 1

Somewhat Smutty x Fluffy Moonwistle & Some Fluffy Moonshend <3

AN AU OF MY MEDIEVAL STORY (:

"I need to get ready" Jankin said as has left the bed to get dressed.

Keir got up as well to do the same.

"God I look horrible." He said looking in the mirror before sitting back on the bed.

"I probably look worse than you." Keir said wrinkling their nose in the cute way they liked.

He held their face and looked deep into their brown eyes, "Nonsense." He then let go and continue to get dressed, "Now I must get ready for the war." He replied fixing his boots.

The other man rolled his eyes and kissed the ravenette to shut him up about the blasted war.  
Jankin scolded them for cutting him off mid sentence but kisses back anyway.  
The prince pounced on his lover pinning him to the bed.  
Jankin rolls them over so now he's the dominate one and tuts at Keur saying no marks.

Keir pouts as Jankin stands above them resting between their legs looking down at the prince.  
He looks so inviting sprawled out and pouting. Jankin thought to internally.  
So he rubs himself experimentally against the prince making Keir moan.  
He knew he'd get this reaction from Keir but knew also what it would do to himself.  
But he does this again and again then grabs Keir's face to kiss his lips.  
The prince accepts this willingly and claws at his lover's skin against his former wishes.  
Jankin groans lifting up the other's legs to get better access without removing clothes.

This seemed difficult and frustrating being they both need more.  
So he eventually says screw it and begins pulling down Keir's undergarments but leaving the dress on that's how the prince preferred it.  
The other began wimpering at the lost contact of his lips on theirs till their whimpers were replaced my moans after as if claiming them he bites down hard on their neck.  
Keir moaned in a mix of pleasure and pain at the sensation their moans causing his resistance to shatter and he couldn't take it anymore.  
He thrusts deeply into the moaning prince below him not violently for he doesn't want to hurt them but enough show them what they did to him.  
They promised it would be their last but that was always a lie they knew it would always happen once more cause that's just how they are.

An hour later Jankin emerges from the other room decorated in his old armor from the wars.  
"How do I look?" He asked wearing the ratty old thing that looks like it's seen better days.  
"I think your armor has become a bit snug, for you." Keir replied stiffling a laugh.  
"Nonsense it's--" He began but was cut off by the intrusion of a thrid person entering his quarters.

The man spoke as if surprised to find his partner in their friend's room at this time of day but he knew they were always up early to start on chores, and greet their guests.  
"Oh darling I apologize I didn't realize you were busy I'll come back later." The third man said apologizing for the intrusion.  
"It's alright Petyr, I was just helping-- with his armor." They replied holdung up the armor to him.  
Jankin didn't say a word as he walked angrily through the the other door which lead to the courtyard.  
Keir looked down trotted as Jankin ignored him completely.  
Petyr left the room after this ordeal claiming he had other guests to and kissed his partner's forehead before his leave.

Keir stood there in silence trying to figure out how this always went south.  
The young pribce knew this was because of Petyr, but Jankin couldn't be mad for he was married too, they both knew this way before this affair started.

The prince bolted up in his bed. "Oh it was just a dream." He said melancholy in his head. He lied back down to go back to sleep when someone next to him began wrapping their arms around him. 

"Just a nightmare my darling now come here." The gruffy voice said. 

Keir turned around and hugged the figure tightly as the man rubbed his back and kissed his hair. It wasn't a dream Jankin was still here with me.


	2. "Fiddle About! Is What!?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by a friend :3

"I get to sing your song, Johnny." Keith said happily. John looked at his friend, "You do know what that song is about right?" John asked his bestfriend. Keith shrugged, "Sex of course, it's not so hard to figure that one out with lyrics that say 'Fiddle About'." Keith replied rolling his eyes. John smirked, "Keith you do realise it's about molesting a child right?" John answered back. Keith's eyes widened. "What?!" He screamed in horror. John nodded sternly. "Oh fuck I thought he was just a poof and lovable eccentric fellow I mean Roger is a grown man in the film." He said trying to defend himself. John smirk grew into a wide smile, "You little pervert." John taunted the poor man. "I'm not a kiddie pervert!" He yelled back. Clearly embarrassed he put his head in his hands and groaned frustratedly. John leant over and kiss his head and chuckled at his reaction.


	3. "Why Don't You Try And Fucking Make Me!?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very very short :3

"Why don't you stop drinking so much!?" 

"Why don't you try and fucking make me!" 

And John did just that... :P


	4. "It's Too Deep, Johnny!"

"Tell me if it's too much." 

"I will." 

"Okay." 

*Gasps*

"Just relax." 

"It's too deep, Johnny!" 

"You'll be find just breathe." 

"Too much dammit Ox it's too fucking much!" 

"Just calm down love everything is alright."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
"How can I be calm when you're dragging me to the bloody deep end of the pool!?"

(Betcha all thought something else dinnit ya?" (;


	5. "What Are You Wearing!?"

"Hey John look what I bought!" 

"What the hell are you wearing!?" 

"Don't you like it?" 

"Very much." 

"Do you wanna play with me?" 

"I'd love to, but I've already made plans with Pete." 

"You're bloody joking after all I went through to get this thing."

"Keith we can play Avengers later, it's not the end of the world." 

"Fucking party pooper." 

"I love you too you spoiled brat."


	6. "I Have My Ways."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I thought of this while cleaning and listening to Use Me by Hinder (I think that's who sings it it's been soo freaking long since I've heard it)

"Oo, he's so fucking hot, I wonder it he screws as great as he plays?" 

"You don't stand a chance, darling." 

"And just who the hell do you think you are to tell me I don't have a chance!? I'll have you know that men find me irresistible!" 

"Sure sweetie." 

"They do." 

"Well trust me you'll bat your eyes and work him up real good but in the end it's me he'll choose." 

"Hah, what makes you so sure?" 

"I have my ways." 

"Course you do pony boy now stand aside and watch who wins this battle!" 

John completely ignores the girl pushing her aside...

"Keith are you ready to go?" 

"What!?" 

"I told you before he's coming home with me tonight." *Winks at the fuming girl*


	7. "I'm Not A Fucking Mind Reader!"

"Hey Keith." 

"Johnny." 

"What's with that tone?"

"What tone, I always sound like this." 

"No you don't usually you're tone is happier, come on tell me what's got you upset." 

"Fuck you that's what!"

"Me? What did I do?" 

"You'll figure it out." 

"I'm not a fucking mind reader!" 

"Clearly if you were we wouldn't be having this fight!" 

"C'mon I came to see you, not argue!" 

"What's a matter the whores couldn't play today?"

"Oh so that's what this is about you're jealous are you?" 

"No!" 

"Clearly you are." 

"I am not!" 

"Good then you wouldn't mind me going out again tonight." 

"Go on I'm not gonna stop ya." 

"I wish you would quit being cold and drinking to cover your feelings up!"

"What?" 

"I wish you would stop being cold and for once admit your feelings instead of drowning them in alcohol!" 

"Say the one who's completely oblivious to other people except himself! And I'll do as I fucking please!" 

Keith launched a bottle at the wall behind John. John jumped as it shattered and glared at Keith whom had somehow found another bottle.

"I swear to god--" 

"What are you gonna do leave cause there's the bloody door!" 

Keith tries walking away with bottle in hand but is grabbed by John. He throws the bottle god knows where and then forcefully pins Keith to the wall.   
He looks the brunette deep into his eyes and whispers.

"Now what are you going to do?" 

"I'm gonna kick you in Mini Oxie if ya don't let me go!" 

"What if I kissed you?" 

"Don't you da--" 

John shuts him up with a kiss <3


	8. "You Said The Locker Room At 11."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some Poger too

"Why do you let him push you around like that Keith?" 

"Pete he doesn't push me around." 

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know locking someone in a locker was a new form of courtship!" 

"I'm with Pete on this one." 

"Course you are why don't you suck his dick too while you're at, eh Roger?" 

"Keith!" 

"What it's what you want him to do, Towser!" 

"We're not here to talk about me and Pete, we're here to talk about John bullying you!" 

"He's not bullying me!" 

"He's been harassing you, Keith." 

"Thanks for the insight captian obvious (Pete)." 

"We're just looking out for your best interests, Moonie." 

"I know Rog, and I appreciate but I gotta fight my own battles." 

"We realise this and you're right. Oh look here comes your Prince Charming now, we'll leave you to it." 

Pete and Roger leave.

"Bastard."

John drags Keith away into the Janitor's Closet. On lookers believe the boy is about to get his arse kicked for sure as do his friends who only turned around to check on their friend to see him being dragged off. John shut the door and turned to the brunette who looked annoyed.

"Who's a bastard?"

"You are, where were you?" 

"You said locker room at 11." 

Keith's face softened.

"I'm sorry I got tied up with those two." 

"I waited for an hour in our usual spot." 

John whispered lowly so no one could hear them.

"I know I know." 

Keith repeatedly apologised to the ravenette.

"They think I'm still abusing you don't they?" 

"Yup."

"Are you ever gonna tell them that you enjoy when I'm physical with you?" 

"Fuck no they'd look at me as if I had a few screws loose!" 

"Well you kinda do cause after all I am your bully remeber." 

John winked at Keith who rolled his eyes.

"Yes yes I know we a bunch of basket cases we are. Now come here I'm lonely." 

John brings the brunette into an embrace and kisses his forehead.

"I've missed you too, darlin'."


	9. "Is This Cause You Refuse To Admit Your Feelings For Me?"

"Why don't you just tell him?" 

"What am I gonna say 'Oh hey John I'm gay oh and here's the kicker I want your dick.'"

"You don't gotta be so crude ya know." 

"Oh my apologies your majesty I didn't realise I was in the presence of bloody virgin ears."

"Hey don't take you frustrations out on Roger." 

"Yeah!" 

"I'm sorry Dip, it's just you know." 

"S'alright." 

"Now I have an idea." 

"Towser, no your ideas always involve something odd!" 

"All I was gonna do was lock you and John in a room." 

"That's genius!" 

"Thank you, Roger." 

"I will cut off your nose if you try that!" 

"Oi why ya gotta attack me neb why can't you just punch me like a normal person?" 

"Don't do it!" 

"Okay, okay I promise!" 

"Roger you too!" 

"Promise." 

"Good." 

-Later-

"When I get out of here I'll kill you both do you here me!!" 

*From behind the door* 

"C'mon Rog let's leave them alone."

"Coming Pete. Play nice you two!!" 

*From locked room* 

"Why did they lock us in this room?" 

"I dunno but I'm gonna make their lives living hell when we get out of here." 

"Is this cause you refuse to admit your feelings for me?" 

Keith looks like a deer caught in the headlights. 

TBC :3


End file.
